


Room 302

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Kinktober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Becky ends up in Charlotte's hotel room after Smackdown.





	Room 302

**Author's Note:**

> After speaking with a few people within the Charlynch fandom, I've decided to do Kinktober2018. 
> 
> Basically I'll be posting smut every day for the month of October...and I'm already behind on schedule ;)
> 
> If you don't like smut, I do apologise!
> 
> Day 1 - Sleepy Sex.

Standing in the shower, Becky took a deep breath in and slowly released it. She tilted her head to the right, allowing her neck to crack, and followed suit with moving her head to the left. The hot water cascades down her body, and for today, the new Becky was gone.

Don't get her wrong, Becky loved the character change up. Sure, at first it was severely daunting, but the moment she heard the pop from the crowd and the fact they seemed to love her more now than ever, gave Becky an all new level of confidence. Her character had gone from trying to be a heel, to no longer giving a shit, no longer sitting back and taking the high road every time she got screwed over; no, this time, Becky Lynch was untouchable. She was damn good and everybody who was anybody would soon know who the hell Becky was. 

Turning around, she leaned back against the tiles and stared at the shower curtain in front of her. She was loving the storyline WWE creative had written for her and Charlotte. The pair were gaining interest as each week went by, the two women were having a good time; they were about to be on a third pay per view together, with a possibility of their feud continuing on after that. But they weren't riding together anymore, they weren't traveling together, they weren't allowed to run the risk of accidentally being caught together in other superstars social media posts, so they had to be separated back stage, forced to be on their phones sending text messages when they could, but that kind of thing was never enough for either woman. Not for two people who had spent 24/7 together for the past year. Not for two people who had suddenly began to rely on the other just to get through the day. Charlotte had decided to drive with Mandy and Sonya when it was possible, After all, her schedule was a little chaotic at the moment, doing a lot of interviews, promos, and charity work for the company. And Becky had began driving with Carmella, and most of the time ended up sharing a room with her, too. 

Becky missed being around Charlotte. She missed being one of the only people to genuinely make the blonde laugh over the littlest of things. She missed being around her beautiful smile that always brightened the Irish Lass Kicker's day, she missed the random conversations Charlotte always brought up, and she even missed driving with the woman who somehow managed to screw up lyrics in every single song she sings along with; even certain songs that meant the world to Flair, and she had tattooed on her.

The nights were hard, too. No one would ever be able to compare to sharing a room with Charlotte and the conversations they had about literally everything and literally nothing. Carmella would be zoned in on her phone, laughing quietly at memes, whereas if that were Charlotte, she'd be showing every single meme to Becky, even the ones she knew Becky wouldn't laugh at. 

And truthfully, she missed the affectionate side of Charlotte. The side that nobody else knew existed, the side of Charlotte that was reserved for Becky and Becky only. 

Stepping out of the shower, the smackdown women's champ began to dry and get dressed in the empty locker room. She looked over to her phone, wondering if Charlotte had messaged her to inform her she had made it to the next stop, slipping into her RelentLass tee, she entered the pin on her phone and opened the message waiting for her. 

Charlie Flair:  
\- Made it safely X

Becky smiled as she began tapping a reply. 

\- How many donuts were eaten? Xx

Charlie Flair:  
\- I ate 2, Mandy and Sonya ate 4 each! Lol X 

Walking to her hire car, Becky put in the directions to the hotel she was staying at. She reached for her phone and opened Charlotte's message and sent a quick text. 

\- You staying at Bellevue? X

Charlie Flair:  
\- Room 302 Xo 

Becky replied that she would see her best friend soon and set off in the direction her GPS guided her. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of what would happen when Becky arrived at room 302, her heart raced and her stomach fluttered at certain thoughts. Life had been pretty great lately, and the place she and Charlotte seemed to be in felt like the most natural place for them to be in. The only thing that seemed to feel wrong was how Becky was treating Charlotte on screen for Smackdown live; and although it was completely scripted, it still felt wrong to be attacking Charlotte the way she was. Especially when Becky believed that all Charlotte ever deserved was love, and worshipping, everything good in life should be reserved for Charlotte, and Becky always vowed to give the blonde boulder just that - a good life. 

Arriving at the Bellevue, parking her car and taking her luggage to her room, she quietly made her way down the hall and tapped gently on the door of 302. 

"Hey Champ." Charlotte answered, wearing a Straight Fire tee and silky pink shorts. 

"Hey Queen." Becky smirked as she took in the sight before her. God those legs of Charlotte's; they were always a blessed sight. 

"Thought you wanted me to call you queen." Charlotte responded, her smirk mirroring that of Becky's.

"No one could ever take that title from you." Becky shook her head. "I mean I got the title that matters the most anyway." Looking past Charlotte, she gestured behind her. "Mind if I come in?"

Stepping aside, Charlotte watched as Becky stepped inside and walked toward the bed, she kicked off her shoes and lay back against the pillows, she smiled as the red head yawned. "Big day, Becks? Must be exhausting throwing me around the ring." 

"Nah, I get a decent rush of adrenaline doing that. Crowd really helps me build up my momentum."

"Yeah, yeah. They love the champ, they boo the woo." Charlotte sighed as she crawled along side Becky, and lay on her side, facing her best friend. "Thanks for starting that by the way."

"Yeah, well, I love a good rhyme." Becky shrugged. 

"Dopes." Charlotte tried her best to mock the Irish woman. 

"Oh shut up." Becky laughed and pushed Charlotte's shoulder; she turned on her side and faced the blonde. "I hate hurting you; you know that, right?"

"You're not really hurting me, Becks." 

"Still, I don't like it. Not deep down. Hurting you is literally the last thing I would ever want to do." 

"I know, Becks." Charlotte leaned forward and kissed Becky gently on the forehead. She smiled as she felt herself being drawn down to Becky's lips; she sighed contently as their lips met for the first time in over a week. "Feels like a homecoming."

"I've missed you, love." Becky pushed herself forward so she was closer to Charlotte and rolled her queen onto her back; slightly covering her body. Charlotte hooked her right leg around Becky's waist and groaned as she felt the woman on top grind into her hips. Her right hand snaked between their two bodies and began to massage the Irish woman's left breast, smiling into their kiss as she could feel a hardened nipple beneath the clothing - Becky had chosen not to wear a bra. "I didn't want anymore obstacles." She announced; almost as if she read Charlotte's mind. Looking into Charlotte's eyes, she pushed herself upward a little more, looking into Charlotte's eyes. "You look sleepy, my love."

"Well then," Charlotte pushed herself up, reached for Becky's shirt and pulled it over her head. Her eyes drifting straight to Becky's bare breasts. "I guess we better get a move on."

\------------

Their kissing had become heated, Charlotte's shirt had long been tossed aside with Becky's, their pelvis's grind against one another, as Becky's hands slid between them and pulled down the pink bed shorts, as she began kissing her way down where Charlotte wanted her the most. Pushing her legs apart, Becky settled between her best friends legs and swiped her tongue across Charlotte's swollen clit before dipping her tongue inside, tasting Charlotte for the first time in what felt like forever. Becky's tongue returned back to the engorged clit and began to gently suck, as she slowly entered Charlotte with two fingers, allowing the blonde to adjust around her digits before she began to pump in and out.

"Fuck, Becks!" Charlotte ground her hips forward and held Becky's head as her orgasm fastly approached her; she knew it wouldn't take long, it never did with Becky. Her hips jerked upward one last time as she came hard, moaning Becky's name as she did. 

"Must be a new record set just then, Lass." Becky bit her bottom lip in attempt to hide the smug smile that threatened to take over her face. Leaning down, she dipped her tongue in Charlotte's belly button before place a kiss to her belly. "You mean the world to me, Charlotte Flair. You're the sun that brightens my day, you're the moon that sees my soul." She listened as the woman below her began to breath evenly, she looked up from where she had rested her head upon a toned stomach, and found Charlotte with her eyes closed; exhaustion taking over. "You're every star in the sky, you're in every breath I take, my every thought," Becky placed a gentle kiss on Charlotte's forehead. "My everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm traveling tomorrow, on my way to Melbourne for Super Showdown this weekend. So excited to see Becky and Charlotte during this feud!! 
> 
> Twitter: MissToastie  
> Tumbler: BexFlair


End file.
